Diversión en el verano
by Aurror111
Summary: Harry y Ginny tienen un montón de diversión cuando Harry llega a la Madriguera, una noche junto con sus experiances en los próximos días. Leer y revisar. Tenga en cuenta nominal M.


Hola a todos lo que originalmente escribió esta historia en Inglés, pero pensé que sería bueno para mí tener que traducido al español para usted. Espero que la traducción es decente, si hay errores importantes que usted puede hacer comentarios y los señala para que pueda corregirlos. Sé español básico, por lo que debe ser capaz de entender tus comentarios! Gracias Espero que disfruten de la historia!

Hola gente este es un cuento corto (2-3 cap.) De Harry y Ginny juntos después del tercer año de Harry.  
Sí su puntuación M por una buena razón por favor, ningún menor de 18  
Descargo de responsabilidad: yo de Harry Potter no posee esta historia es sólo por diversión.  
Harry estaba tan emocionado que estaba finalmente en la madriguera. Tenía el gasto tan terrible sido el verano en los Dursley después de lo sucedido durante el año escolar, fue agradable estar en un lugar donde la gente realmente se preocupaba por él.  
Era la mitad de la noche y él acababa de llegar. Dumbledore había venido personalmente a dejarlo, y siendo la gran dama que siempre fue la señora Weasley se había puesto a Harry en la antigua habitación de Charlie desde que se terminó en Rumanía. Harry estaba acostado en la cama en la oscuridad cuando la puerta de repente se abrió y una figura entró en la habitació sintió un peso en la cama junto a él y se alegró cuando escuchó una voz suave decir "Harry hola". "Hola, Ginny", respondió, pero ella simplemente respondió apretando los labios contra el suyo. Ella ágilmente subió de modo que fue a caballo entre él, nunca la eliminación de los labios. Harry rompió el beso y dijeron sorprendentemente  
"Whoa Gin ¿qué haces?" durante el año escolar que habían estado saliendo, pero que sólo había consistido de besarse y tomarse de las manos, nada más.  
"Te he echado tanto Harry!", Gimió. Harry se inclinó para encender la lámpara de noche para poder obtener una visión clara de ella. Maldición era ella caliente, camiseta de tirantes delgados, y pantalones muy cortos, y por supuesto los ojos sorprendente marrón. Harry desplazado a la posición de sentado y tiró de ella en su regazo.  
"Usted sabe Gin, realmente he echado de menos demasiado", dijo. Esto hizo que uno de los Weasley famoso sonroja de ella y ella se inclinó por otro beso. Se separaron unos segundos más tarde y dijo Harry,  
"Umm Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"  
"Bueno, yo tenía algunos planes..." dijo mientras se trazó una línea por el pecho con el dedo.  
"Y lo que eso supondría?" Harry dijo con una sonrisa  
"Podría empezar así ..." dijo mientras se desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa de Harry  
"Umm", dijo Harry con un trago. Me miró a los hermosos ojos marrones y que podía negarse."puede continuar".  
"Bueno siguiente" se desató el resto de los botones.  
"Así que Umm desea llegar hasta el final?" dijo Harry.  
"Sólo si usted quiere," dijo Ginny tímidamente  
"Bueno, yo nunca lo he hecho antes, probablemente me lío o algo así", dijo un Harry avergonzado  
"Bueno, tengo algo para ayudarnos", dijo mientras tomó un libro que había traído consigo. Se titulaba "Un mago y brujas guía para amar".  
"Así que cuál es allí?" Preguntó a un Harry desconcertado.  
"Algunas cosas, las maneras de Umm sí, y otras cosas como ummm hechizos de protección."  
"¿De veras?? Dijo Harry mientras levantaba las cejas. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?"  
"Bueno, me escabullí a Umm pequeña tienda especial en un callejón diagan cuando mi madre se ocupaba de regateo sobre el precio de hígado de dragón".  
"Cool, por lo que podemos verlo?" dijo Harry.  
"Por supuesto", dijo Ginny  
Se abrió el libro a la primera plana a una foto de una joven bruja y el asistente de manos que sostienen la siguiente página es un índice bajó el dedo por la lista para la partida que decía "para la bruja por primera vez y mago" volvió a la página 36 como lo dijo y fue recibido por un cuadro de ansiedad niños mirando sobre Harry y su edad.  
"Bueno, aquí dice que tenemos que foreplay primer estudio", dijo Ginny con una rápida mirada hacia Harry. Se dio la vuelta la página y empezó a leer: "Foreplay se puede utilizar en su propio placer o junto con el sexo ummm. La mejor manera de empezar es comenzar a besar y cuidadosamente retire las demás prendas de vestir. Esto debe ser muy agradable".  
"Creo que obtener la esencia de la cosa foreplay conjunto, pasar a la siguiente sección." Dijo Harry  
"Ok", dijo Ginny "y la siguiente sección es la preparación que dice: el primer paso de preparación para el sexo es elegir una posición. Para los primerizos la posición del misionero, se recomienda imagen detallada pg 105. Recuerde utilizar siempre algún tipo de protección de nacimiento, tales como los hechizos, pg87 pociones pg89 o productos comercializa.  
"Así que vamos a mirar el cuadro, ver lo que estaban haciendo", dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
Ginny rápidamente volcó a la página 105 y un color en movimiento imagen de los dos jóvenes que demuestra la posición. A continuación se instrucciones específicas y Harry comenzó a leerlos.  
"En primer lugar la bruja que se acostó en la cama en la espalda. El asistente se mantendrá con las rodillas entre las piernas de la bruja y poco a poco más abajo en ella." Harry tragó saliva y miró a ver una Ginny muy roja mirarlo. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"  
Ginny sonrió y dijo: "Te amo Harry. Vamos a ampliar nuestra relación" con el que Ginny se inclinó hacia él y se desabrochó la camisa que el resto del camino.  
"¡Espera!" Harry dijo de repente.  
"qué pasa?" -preguntó Ginny  
"nos olvidamos de la protección de nacimiento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para parar que usted quede embarazada?"  
"Oh, tengo que cubría hice una poción para mí el día de hoy. Estamos todos bien, el amor".Con eso se quitó la camisa de él y comenzó a besarlo. Harry se metió las manos en el pelo con olor dulce y silbaba con más fuerza de lo que nunca había hecho. Se sintió entonces la lengua presionando contra su boca y abrió a dejarla entrar después de que rompieron el beso de Harry lentamente se metió las manos a los lados del cuello hasta los hombros, Ginny le tomó las manos y las puso en sus pechos. Harry apretó suavemente ellos pensaba que la fina camisa y el sujetador, muriendo a sentir. Miró a Ginny, que asintió con la cabeza. Se deslizó la parte superior del tanque delgado por encima de su cabeza y admiró su sujetador de encaje blanco. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, poco a poco abriéndose camino, beso a beso hasta el escote plantó un beso en el espacio por encima de su sostén y se encontró con un profundo gemido de Ginny. Se libera lentamente el cierre de la celebración de su sujetador para mostrar sus senos perfectos. Harry llegó a la taza una en la mano que encaje perfecto. Su pezón estaba erecto y tocó con cuidado con la punta de su dedo, causándole miedo. Se deslizó las manos por el vientre hacia sus pantalones, pero Ginny lo detuvo, y dijo:  
"Ese era su turno" ahora es mío.  
Le puso la mano sobre su ahora muy pene erecto y sentía que a través del material Jean de espesor, soltó una exclamación de placer. A continuación, un botones de la bragueta y se metió la mano entre el pantalón y su ropa interior y empezó a frotarse las 5 "gallo. Aunque Ginny seguía frotando él Harry se quitó los pantalones el resto de la forma de darle un mejor acceso.  
Harry estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama con las piernas separadas, Ginny acariciando suavemente su polla a través de su ropa interior. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y con un gemido, dijo,  
"¡Oh Ginny, nena, me gusta mucho esta materia preliminares." En este Ginny sólo aumentó la velocidad de su roce y poco a poco comenzó a deslizar la otra mano debajo de la banda de la cintura hacia su miembro ahora palpitante. Harry y Ginny tomó una mirada de amor de largo en cada uno de los ojos antes de que ella poco a poco empezó a bajarse los calzoncillos. Ginny le dio una risa suave, ya que quedó atrapado en él como ella se los puso abajo, pero pronto se había superado con éxito maniobró a alejarse de él.  
Harry ahora estaba poniendo sobre su espalda en la cama que había pertenecido a Charlie Weasley con su roca, miembro permanente duro en la atención inmediata debido a toque delicado Ginny Weasley. Ginny lentamente extendió su mano hacia Harry y poco a poco le cogió en su mano. Harry libera lentamente su aliento, que había mantenido todo el tiempo. Se sentía sentimientos increíble que cursan a través de su cuerpo como la mujer que amaba agarró manlihood.  
Una sensación increíble recorrió el cuerpo de Harry todo el camino de la cabeza de su pene, a continuación, los pies y viceversa, piel caliente de Ginny sentía increíble contra la piel delicada y sensible de su pene.  
Harry seguía bañándose en la sensación increíble de su tacto cuando Ginny empezó a mover con la mano lentamente arriba y abajo de él, entonces un poco más rápido. Harry de repente la miró y se detuvo, pensando que había algo mal. Harry se apresuró a decir "oh no nena que no hiciste nada malo, es sólo una Umm poco duro conmigo. Me refiero a ¿tiene algún lubricante o algo?". Ginny le soltó y una vez llegado a ese guía asombrosa para el amor, pero esta vez se abrió a la cubierta trasera donde había un compartimento mágico pequeños hundidos y que contenía unas cuantas botellas pequeñas. Ginny, seleccione uno y cuidadosamente roció unas gotas sobre la cabeza todavía palpitante del pene de Harry. Se descarta el libro y poner las manos sobre Dick a la espera de Harry. Esta vez la reunión no hay resistencia debido a la lubricación mágico empezó a mover sus manos incluso más rápido que antes. En el fervor de Harry mayor que sólo lo acarició con más fuerza, desesperado por demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba. Harry, una vez más dejó escapar un quejido y un susurró "Oh Ginny". Ginny continuó y Harry pronto comenzó a girar la cintura hacia arriba y abajo junto con ella y gruñó: "No tengo mucho tiempo Ginny."  
"El amor Ok, vamos a probar algo diferente", dijo a continuación, inclinándose hacia adelante encajonado la cabeza de su pene con su boca. Harry mirar el cambio repentino, pero deja una sonrisa viene a los labios al contemplar la belleza erótica de su boca alrededor de su giraba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza, saboreando el sabor extraño de su pre-eyaculatorio. Luego permitió que más de él en su boca y comenzó a chupar suavemente sobre él. Harry comenzó una vez más, girar las caderas y Ginny movió su boca sobre su pene para que coincida con sus movimientos. De repente Harry sintió una sensación aún más sorprendente que emanaban de su cuerpo y una sensación de hormigueo comenzaba sus huevos, dijo, "Ginny ¡Ya voy!" Ginny se quitó la boca y una vez más lo agarró con las manos. Él vino a continuación, que cubren sus pechos en su jugo. Ginny anduvo todo el camino a través de su orgasmo con las manos en su polla, satisfecho de escuchar su complació lentamente comenzó a suavizar y Ginny se quitó las manos. Harry se sentó y vio los senos s Ginny "cubierto en su esperma. Se estiró para recuperar la camisa descartado y lo utilizó para limpiar suavemente su limpieza. Compartieron una mirada de amor y luego se inclinó Ginny hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la punta de su semi-erecto pene y dijo: "su amor a su vez"  
Harry se incorporó rápidamente y sacó un Ginny topless en su regazo, junto a su polla húmeda. Empezó por darle un prolongado beso y poco a poco empezó a besar por el cuello y hacia sus pechos. Agarró la derecha en la mano, acaricia suavemente y, inclinándose hacia adelante tomó el pezón duro de la izquierda en la boca. Harry tomó la lengua y lentamente un círculo alrededor del pezón. Suavemente poco entre sus dientes después empezó lentamente a chupar, no lo suficiente para causar su dolor, pero sólo para que él consiguió un sensual gemido de aprobación.  
Harry entonces liberado de su pecho izquierdo y arrastrando la lengua suavemente sobre el pecho, que continuó haciendo el mismo trato que a la derecha.  
Una vez que había terminado con el seno derecho de Harry se metió las manos a los lados de su torso hasta llegar a la banda de sus pantalones cortos. Poco a poco se metió las manos hacia el frente y se desató la corbata para soltarlas. A través de la fina tela de los pantalones cortos y los encajes de sus bragas Harry tocó suavemente su vagina por primera vez. Al igual que cuando Ginny había tocado su pene por primera vez, Ginny le dio una exhalación estremecimiento largo y esperó por más. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer Harry comenzó a acariciarla a través de las capas de tela. Harry pronto empezó a descubrir la anatomía básica de la vagina y se pasó los dedos por los lados de la hendidura. Ginny de repente tomó la mano de Harry y la puso junto a la banda de su clase y dijo: "Toma a retirarse"  
Así como lo había hecho, le metió las manos en la cintura y lentamente comenzó a deslizar a alejarse más de las piernas de forma perfecta. Una vez que fueron plenamente extrae y se desecha a través del cuarto Harry se detuvo a admirar el par de rosa escasa de ropa interior que llevaba.  
La mano de Ginny se movió rápidamente a los brazos de su muñeca, moviendo la mano de nuevo en su vagina. El material muy fino estaba empapado y Harry se echó a reír un poco y dijo, "no se va a necesitar ninguna lubricación para que yo veo".  
Y Ginny respondió: "Oh, no, usted me hace muy húmedo, el Sr. Potter."  
A través de la fina tela de Harry una vez más comenzó a explorar ella, presionando suavemente y frotando a lo largo de los labios delicados. Ginny se desplazan fuera de él y le puso con las piernas abiertas delante de él y le dijo "Harry, los quitas, quiero que realmente me siente!"Sorprendido, Harry delicadeza se quitó la ropa interior para conseguir su mirada llena primero en su vagina. Harry vacilante se adelantó y pasó un dedo humedecido a lo largo de la temblor atormentado cuerpo de Ginny y ella arqueó la espalda. Harry cuidadosamente llevado a este dedo para entrar en ella sólo un poco y dejar que se acostumbren a él, lo empujó en una Farter poco cada vez que le daba un momento. Luego comenzó a mover lentamente el dedo dentro y fuera, ayudado por la amplia cantidad de lubricación que se estaba produciendo, se añadió otro dedo conseguir un prolongado gemido de Ginny. Luego dijo, "Harry, he terminado con esta cosa foreplay quiero que realmente dentro de mí!"  
En ese momento Harry se había recuperado y fue una vez más duro. Pensando en el cuadro en el libro de Harry suavemente se deslizó Ginny en el centro de la colchoneta y puesto de rodillas con las rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella le dio una sonrisa de confianza y le bajó lentamente hacia ella. Harry se posicionó en contra de su apertura y suavemente empezó a empujar in Harry fue muy lento asegurarse de que no hizo daño a Ginny ya que era su primera vez. Una vez que estuvo todo el camino dentro de ella Harry lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera y pensé que tenía que ser la chica más asombroso del mundo entero. Se agarró a sus pechos con las manos y un masaje ellos, estimulando aún más. Pronto se mueven juntos más y más rápido, Ginny levantó las piernas y los envolvió en la espalda, empujándolo aún más profundamente en ella. Después de un Harry pocos minutos se encontraba cerca del punto de ruptura y Ginny casi había llegado a su primer orgasmo de la noche. La vagina de Ginny apretado alrededor del pene de Harry mientras orgasmo como llegó.  
Salieron de sus orgasmos juntos y luego se derrumbó tan feliz de tener algo que acaba de compartir esta increíble con la que amaban.  
Descargo de responsabilidad: yo de Harry Potter no propios.  
Harry se despertó para descubrir que estaba en una cama desconocida. Miró hacia el techo por un momento tratando de recordar exactamente dónde estaba. De repente, todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior volvió a él. Miró a encontrar Ginny acurrucó junto a él, con su fuera extendió la mano descansando sobre su pecho desnudo. Se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, no la eliminación de la mano de su pecho, él no quería despertarla. Era muy hermosa mientras dormía, su pecho lentamente subiendo y bajando al respirar, y la mirada más contenido en su rostro joven. Pronto por la mirada del sol que lentamente se empieza a llenar la habitación con una luz naranja caliente que subía, Harry deduce que probablemente sería inteligente para despertar a su compañero con fines pacíficos, a fin de no quedar atrapados por sus padres, o peor aún su hermanos.  
Eliminación de la mano de su pecho Harry suavemente le dio un codazo en el brazo, pero esto sólo tiene un sordo "ugh" Él empujó un poco más difícil, pero esto sólo dio lugar a un poco más molesto "ugh". Harry de repente tuvo una idea. Se inclinó y le dio un beso apasionado persistente. En este párpados rápidamente abrió los y ella respondió a su vez. Antes de que Harry sabía que se masajeaba los pechos y empezar a subir por encima de ella, ya que todavía estaban desnudos de la noche anterior, Ginny agarró el pene erecto y comenzó a guiarlo hacia ella, pero de pronto se detuvo un interrumpió la beso. Harry miró con curiosidad y ella se apresuró a decir: "Me encantaría volver a hacerlo con ustedes Harry, pero lo que si alguien nos descubrió? Imagínese lo que Ron lo haría!"  
"verdadero", dijo Harry con tristeza. "porque tenía un montón de diversión de anoche y me encantaría volver a hacerlo"  
"usted sabe que yo creo que puede tener una idea," dijo Ginny con picardía  
"y lo que sería" preguntó Harry  
"Bueno si le decimos a la familia que estábamos los dos va a tomar duchas, luego se volvió en el agua en un baño, para hacerles pensar que uno de nosotros estaba allí, entonces, tanto escabullirse al baño otros donde podemos estudiar el el capítulo en el libro sobre la "diversión en la ducha".  
"suena muy bien para mí", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Harry sigilo entró en el cuarto de baño para encontrar Ginny sentada con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo el libro.  
"hecho que veo", dijo  
"Sí", respondió "casi atrapado por George en la sala pero pude evitarlo.  
Ginny se levantó y se acercó a Harry plantar un beso. Harry respondió, deslizando las manos arriba y abajo de ella, explorando su cuerpo. Se deslizó la camisa y encima de su cabeza dejando al descubierto sus pechos. "no se molestó en usar un sostén que veo", comentó. "  
-No-respondió ella-"Me imaginé que iba a venir de todas formas"  
Harry se frotó las manos en sus pechos, jugando con los pezones y admirando su belleza. A pesar de que ella era joven, Harry pensó que había senos perfectos, no eran demasiado pequeñas o demasiado grandes, y se ajustan sólo a la perfección en la mano.  
Ginny le estaba besando y por el cuello mientras que él se sentía ella, y ahora comenzó a tirar de la camisa sobre su cabeza, que él ayudó y pronto, se ha descartado, junto con ella en el suelo. Ginny quitó los pantalones de Harry y cayó al suelo junto con sus calzoncillos, Harry repitió el favor y ahora estaban de pie juntos y desnudos.  
Se aferró a mano y lo llevó hacia la espera de ducha. Que ella lo empujó dentro luego dio un paso fuera de la vista por un momento, volviendo con una vil pequeñas. Ginny entró en la ducha con Harry, que dudó un segundo, y luego, poco a poco se unieron, sus cuerpos resbaladizos de la cascada de la caída de agua caliente. Continuando donde lo dejaron, Harry, una vez más comenzó a acariciar y masajear ella mientras sus labios seguían conectados. La mano de Harry estaba comenzando a viajar más al sur, cuando Ginny rompió y llegó a los viles que había traído. "¿Qué es eso?", Harry en duda.  
"Oh, es sólo un poco de algo del libro... Es un aceite de ducha de masaje, activado por el agua, y también es mágicamente encantado a Umm aumento de la sensibilidad, la excitación y Umm te hacen ser más grandes y duran más.. .  
"Wow, ese libro lo tiene todo!" , dijo Harry, "vamos a probar algunos!"  
Ginny cuidadosamente abrió el vil y poner unas gotas en sus manos, y luego de és de un momento de duda que ambos comprendido entre sí y extender el aceite alrededor. Ginny quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Harry entró en contacto con sus pechos, había una sensación de hormigueo leve, que hizo temblar hasta la columna ó a Harry y se frotó el aceite a su pene duro, y luego pasó las manos hacia arriba y lo extendió sobre su pecho. Desde su grito de asombro ella sabía que él también había experimentado una sensación similar a la de ella. Harry comenzó a dar masajes a ella y podía sentirse mojarse. Se movió un poco y Harry se deslizó su mano hacia abajo hacia la ó suavemente a jugar con los labios, y se deslizó lentamente el dedo dentro de ella. La sensación de que el aceite dentro de ella debe haber sido increíble, porque soltó un gemido sensual, a continuación, jadeando, "Harry, te quiero. Te quiero dentro de mí ahora!"  
Con una sonrisa dijo Harry, "miel" Ok "  
Harry agarró por debajo de su culo y la levantó en contra de la ducha de la pared. Colocó su derecho por encima de su polla, que estaba apuntando a un ángulo hacia arriba, y lentamente dejó caer por la derecha de la pared en su pene a la espera. Este nuevo ángulo de penetración en sentido totalmente diferente a la anterior, y el aceite que aún estaba en él se sentía increíble y sólo le hizo sentir el amor aún más hacia Ginny. La sostuvo por un momento, mientras ella, una vez más acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de ella, entonces él comenzó a moverse.  
"¡Oh, Harry!" Ella gemía "Te sientes tan grande!"  
Es cierto, el aceite mágico mayor que él alrededor de siete pulgadas y lo hizo aún más amplia y más difícil. Estaban comenzando lento, como antes, Harry suavemente metiendo en ella como que tenía el culo en las manos. Él ayudó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre él, gimiendo con cada golpe. Después de casi 10 minutos de hacer el amor ambos estaban yendo fuerte y Harry atrajo suavemente fuera de él. Ginny gritó y trató de ponerlo de nuevo en pero sólo con fuerza la empujó hacia el suelo de la ducha grande y la montó. Desesperadamente metió su polla de nuevo en ella y empezó a golpear a su más difícil de lo que había hecho antes. Cada movimiento causado Ginny para lanzar un grito cerca de placer y después de unos minutos ambos estaban llegando a su punto culminante. Harry de repente estaba adelante hacia Ginny, agarrar los pechos con las manos, y luego lanzó su gran carga en ella. El sentimiento de Harry venir dentro de ella sacó Ginny sobre el borde y se golpeó la orgasmo, las contracciones rítmicas del pene, tanto de Harry y el endurecimiento de la vagina que salió de sus orgasmos juntos. El petróleo tuvo un efecto mucho mayor que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, ya que siguió para llegar al clímax durante casi cinco minutos. Lamentablemente con el tiempo más lento y las contracciones de la vagina de Ginny fue esporádica, mientras que Harry se suavizó un poco y se derrumbó encima de ella.  
Todavía respirando con dificultad, que yacía en el suelo de la ducha y el agua caliente salpica alrededor de sus cuerpos jóvenes desnudos.  
Ginny le susurró: "No creo que el sexo nunca podría ser que sorprendente"  
"Yo sé," dijo Harry con una sonrisa, "que fue ... que fue espectacular."


End file.
